


Sᴋᴀᴛᴇʀ ɢɪʀʟ

by setsunatrips



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, S Races (SK8 the Infinity), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunatrips/pseuds/setsunatrips
Summary: 𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒𝓈, 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝑜𝓃 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝑒'𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝒹....Y/N wishes to escape the clutches of her abusive mother, and join in on "S". However, the only thing she could do is just watch on, knowing that her dream to participate is just out of reach for her.But, a chance encounter with two boys just might possibly make it a reality.......as well as finding a home were she is comfortable with saying the word..."Family"
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Various & Child Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

At a small apartment in Okinawa, a young girl watched as a clock was slowly ticking to midnight in a smaller bedroom.

She looked at the clock anxiously, sitting on her bed whike wearng an oversized black hoodie. As the clock's big black hand reached 12, a grin appeared on the girl's face.

As she quickly got up, she went to her drawer and opened the very bottom one, revealing a (F/C) skateboard. The girl pulled it out and went to her door, slowly opening it so that no creaks could be heard.

Her mother wasn't that heavy of a sleeper, and the last time she was caught sneaking it...well, she doesn't necessarily like to talk about what happened.

Once the door opened, the girl tiptoed through the small apartment to the front door with her skateboard in hand, taking the key that was in her hoodie's pocket and unlocking it.

The lock sound wad loud, which made the girl freeze as she looked behind her to see if it woken her mom. Thankfully, it didn't seem to wake her up, makibg the girl give a sigh of relief.

The door opened, the girl closed gently, not bothering to lock it just for a safe measure. She than headed down the stairs, the building where she lived at beng fairly smalled compared to others.

As she reached the first floor of the building, she heqded out the door, the receptionist at thefront desk not bothering to question why.

To the receptionst, this was a daily routine, seeing the small girl at this time leaving the building with her skateboard, going only god knows where.

As the girl the girl huffed and puffed as she ran to her destination, not wanting to miss out on today's event. It was a "Beef" race and she just had to be there, as only the most wildest skateboard races happen where she was going.

She placedher skateboard down, hoping on it and beginnging to skate, feeling the rush of air going onto her face as a huge smile appeared on it.

As the girl skated to the mine where the race was being held, she saw that the gate was already open and that two guards were standing in front if it. "Hold on," One of the guards said, stopping the girl and opening his hand out in front of her, "Show us..."

The girl groned, reaching into her hoodie pocket and taking out a pin badge. The badge was that of an arrow, with an heart at the end of it and a red and white rag tied to it. With how many times she can here, she expected the guards to cut her some slack by now....

The guard gave a good look at the badge, confirming that it was real and letting her into the mine. The girl smirked and stopped her skateboard, tucking it under her arm and running to the main hub of the mine....or more accurately, the main space for "S"

She looked around, seeing that nobody was riding there skateboards, meaning that everybody must have already been their and that the race already started.

"Oh no, I'm late!" The girl thought, running faster as she reached a area with gates around it. This was the staring area for where the races were held, the girl realizing that the racers were already gone and already skating around the mine.

"Did the race start already?" "Don't you see the tv, they're almost at the finish line." The girl looked up and saw a big tv that stood in front of her, most of the people around them having their eyes on it.

"Ah, So this was the beef..." The girl mumbled, seeing that Shadow was one of the racers. Shadow always played dirty in all of his "Beefs", so the girl wasn't anticipating who was going to win. It was obvious who was, and it wasn't the red haired guy that Shadow was against.

As the girl lazily watched the screen, just wanting therace to be over by now, she felt a someone touching her sneakers. She looked down, seeing a small fennec fox that pawing at her.

"Oh, hey there little guy..." The girl sweetly said to the fennec fox, picking it up and nuzzling the cute creature. "There you are!" A man called out, y/n turning to see who it was.

It was an older guy, who had messy brown hair and olive eyes. He wore a an outfit that seemed to be a uniform, with a pink t shirt that was underneath blue coveralls and black fingerless gloves.

The fennec fox soon jumped out of the girl's arms, and into the man's. "He's yours?" "Yeah, and I almost thought I lose him." The older guy looked up and examined the girl....noticing how...young she was to be here.

"Isn't this a weekday?" The man asked, a eyebrow raised, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?". The girl got irked, telling the man "Hey, I'm 9 almost turning 10, I'm almost a teen!".

The man chuckled, seeing how angry the girl was. "Well, apologies Ms. Almost Teen." The man said, patting her head as he told her "S doesn't necessarily have girls your age come here."

"I see...." the girl muttered, not wanting to admit that the man was right. Soon, coming from the tv was sounds of small explosions, the two turning to see that the red haired boy racing against Shadow was now toppling over his skateboard and skating it to a bush, causing Shadow to make it to the finish line first.

"The clown of the S community wins!" The announcer exclaimed, cheers coming from the crowds. The girl looked over to see that the man was sighing, realizing he was with the red haired guy who just ending up losing.

"Oof....." The girl said, looking back at the screen.

* * *

"And where have you been, Y/N?" A tired women asked to her child, sitting on the couch as she sensed her daughter about to leave the apartment to head to school.

"What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb..." Y/N's mother turned over to her, a annoyed look on her face. "You sneaked out again, did you?" The mother asked, but it sounded more a demand than an actual question.

Y/N stayed quiet, knowing that if she told her mother, she would have to spill the beans on where she went. And she couldn't risk not going back to "S", as it was the only place that she felt safe at....

So, Y/N shook her head no, her mother raising a brow at her. "Whatever...." Y/N's mother mumbled, turning back to face the tv. "Just don't get in another fight at school." she told, Y/N clicking her tongue and leaving the apartment.

Y/N L/N, age 9 and turning 10 in two months, daughter of a former prostitute and one of her former clients. Y/N's mother said that the only thing she knew about her father was that she never told her his name, and that she shared the same birthmark as his daughter did, which was shaped like a heart.

Y/N didn't have the best living conditions, her and her mother living in an run down apartment building, with the apartment they stayed in being not the most comfiest place. While you could say her life was crap, she didn't care.

As long as "S" was around, she could happily say that life was worth staying around for. It was the first (and so far only) place that Y/N enjoyed to be at, anywhere else being a living hell.

She learned to skate just for "S", hoping to one day be a participant. But she knew that would never happen, not when her mother was around. So, she watched from the sidelines, only dreaming about the reality that would never happen.

As Y/N entered her school, she felt stuff falling from her backpack, looking back to see that it was cut open, her notebooks and other school related items falling. Y/N than saw a groups of girls laughing to themselves, one of them holding a scissor in their hand.

"Haha, very funny..." Y/N said to herself, picking up her stuff and putting them back in the cut open backpack. "Guess I'll need to save up for another one." Y/N thought, knowing her mother was too broke to get her a new backpack.

"And to think that this is brand new....."

* * *

Class ended, lunchtime starting for the students. Y/N was about to leave the classroom, only for her teacher to stop her.

"Y/N, mind talking to me for a bit?" The teacher asked, y/n nodding reluctantly. She sat back down on her desk, the teacher saying to Y/N "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Y/N shook her head, telling the teacher "No, I'm doing fine...". "Are you sure? You have been awfully quiet the entire time you been my student." "I'm fine, I just don't like talking a lot."

The teacher sighed and told Y/N "For the beginning of the school year, you been one of the smartest students in this class, but I been seeing a recent decrease in your grades lately." Y/N covered her head with her hoodie, realizing what this conversation was becoming.

"And with the fights you been getting into with your classmates....I've been nothing but worried for you." The teacher looked at Y/N with sympathy and asked her "Is something happening at home?".

"Why...why would you ask that?" "You have been wearing hoodies and we are in the middle of spring...." Y/N froze, wanting to tell the teacher but knowing she couldn't be if she wanted to face the wrath of her mother.

"I'm fine!" Y/N shouted, getting up from her seat and running out of the classroom. As she ran, she ended up bumping into someone when she left the school. "Oh, hey Y/N!" A high pitched voice said, Y/N looking up to see that it was her classmate, Tomoe.

Despite her rather gentle look, with blonde hair and blue jewel like eyes, she was anything but. Y/N was the only one who knew her true personality, everyone else simply seeing a angel and model student.

"See that you stayed up late last night." "You can?" "Yeah, your eye bags are so noticeable." Y/N touched her eyes, feeling the roughness of the bags. "How about I give you a wake up medicine..." Tomoe than raised her fist and punched Y/N in her stomach.

Y/N held onto her stomach tightly in pain, seeing Tomoe's cruel smile as her friends laughed in the distance. Y/N knew she was just going to be a punching bag if she stayed here, so she ran away from the school and into town.

Y/N knew that Tomoe was following her, so she looked around to see where she could hide. She than saw a shop that read "DOPE SkETCH", making it the place she picked.

She soon rushed inside, hearing the small ringing that signaled someone enter. "Good-" the owner stopped as Y/N hid under the counter, covering her head as she waited to make sure Tomoe had stopped looking for her.

"Uh, kid? You alright?" The owner asked, Y/N looking up to see who it was. It was....The same guy she met at "S" with the fennec fox. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Y/B exclaimed, getting up and bowing in apology.

"Don't sweat it, but I have to ask-" The man looked up over the counter, "Is someone chasing you?". Y/N didn't get a chance to answer, hiding again as Tomoe entered the shop.

"Excuse me sir?" Tomoe asked, the man nodding. "Have you seen a girl my age with (H/C) hair and wearing a oversized hoodie?" Y/N knew she was done for, the man probably going to eat her out to Tomoe.

But than, something he said made her go in shock. "Nope, Nobody came in here." The man told her, y/n feeling a rush of relief coming over her. Tomoe pouted, and left the shop when one of her friends called her back, saying that class was about to start again.

"Alright, you can stop hiding." The man told Y/N, Y/N hesitantly getting up from her hiding spot. "Thank you!" "Smelled fishy when that girl described, so put two and two together and saw that you probably aren't friends."

Y/N smiled and looked at the clock, realizing that class was starting back up. "You heading back to school?" The man asked, his fennec fox going on top of the cashier's counter.

Y/N looked away, mumbling "No....It's not safe anymore since she attends the same class as me.". "Oh...." The man thought for a bit, coming to a conclusion. "Want to stay here for a bit until school's over, I could use some extra hands as my worker won't come in until a few hours.

"Sure, though I might want to stay a little longer." "And why is that?" "....Something called none of your business."

* * *

Y/N kicked her legs as she sat on the counter, watching Reki as he talked about the new student in his class.

She learned that Reki was the skater that was challenging Shadow in the race, and he ended up injuring his hand in the process. Reki also learned about Y/N, shock to see someone as young as her was not only attending "S", but attending it for months now.

"How did you end up getting your hands on a "S" badge anyways?" Reki asked, Y/N nervous to give him the full answer. So, she gave him half of it.

"I saw that it was lying on the floor when I was heading back from school, so I grabbed it since it didn't seem to belong to anyone." Y/N said, keeping out on how she managed to find the place the badge was used for.

She tried to run away from home, but ended up finding the mine. She was almost kicked out by the guards, but they saw that she had the badge and let her in. And the rest was history.....

"Huh, weird that in another universe, the person who used to have this would still be attending "S"..." Oka said, Y/N giggling. "By the way, hope your not bummed about your loss." Y/N told Reki, Reki telling her "Don't worry, It's fine."

"You know, when you say it that way, it means that your not fine." Oka said, Y/N looking back. "No, I really am." Reki said, trying to hide his obvious pain that he lost. "It's because I suck anyway..."

Y/N got off from the counter, telling Reki "Please, the only reason you lost was because Shadow decided to play dirty.". Reki looked back and saw that Y/N was trying to cheer him up, trying to do a Shadow Impression (Which by the way, was really bad).

"Look at me, I'm Shadow and I throw bombs at other people's wheels to hide the fact that I have no talent myself!" Y/N mockingly said, Making Reki laugh a bit. "You do know~" Oka said, as his fennec fox started to nuzzle onto Y/N's feet, "You can help around here part time."

"But I'm 9!" "I thought you were almost a teen?" Y/N blushed in embarrassment as Oka smirked, picking up his fennec fox. "He seems to be really close to you, and I can always have someone watch over him when I don't have the time." Oka told Y/N, whispering to her "Plus, you can have somewhere to hide so they won't find you."

That was a deal for Y/N....

"Alright, but I want some pay too!" Y/N exclaimed, Reki asking her "What do you need money for?". "Uhhh, backpack ending up getting cut in half..." "How?" Y/N only gave a "You should know" look, Oka realizing what she meant.

"Ah, got cha." Oka said, clearing his throat and telling Y/N "Now, for your first job, how about you help Reki here with clearing some stuff at the back.".

"Yep!" "Wait, I could do it myself! "With that hand, I highly doubt..."

* * *

Y/N look through boxes of old skateboards, seeing different designs of them. "These things have just been laying here?" Y/N asked, Reki picking up a box and saying "These were rejected ones, nobody wants them so we just put them here."

"That sucks," Y/N said, picking up a blue skateboard that had a Chibi angel on it, "These designs look awesome!". Reki blushed a bit, knowing that the skateboard the girl was holding was his personal design.

"I made that, you know?" "Really!" "Yeah, in fact I made most of the skateboards in here!" Y/N went closer to Reki, a look of wonder in her eyes. "Teach me!" Y/N exclaimed, Reki smiling with a proudly look.

"Want to learn from the master I see!" Reki said, putting the box down, and not seeing that the skateboard from it was now sliding away from them.

Y/N saw the skateboard leaving from her sight, running to go and catch a it before it left for good. Reki followed, quickly realizing what happened as well.

"Hey! Can you stop that skateboard!" Y/N called out, seeing the skateboard about to pass a blue haired boy.

The blue haired boy heard the call, and grabbed it, Reki reaching Y\N. "Hey, that's the new guy in my class!" Reki said, Y/N looking over at him and back at the blue haired boy.

"Oh yeah, you were talking about him earlier....Langa was his name, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Langa held onto the skateboard as Y/N and Reki approached him, Reki saying to his classmate "You saved my butt, thanks new guy!". Langa only looked at him dumbfoundedly, not recognizing who he was. Y/N looked over at Reki and saw his annoyed face, giggling as an irritated Reki explained who he was to Langa.

Y/N looked to see that Langa still had the skateboard in his hand, asking him "Like to skate?". Langa blushed, looking at the skateboard in hus hands and said "Well, I-", but was soon interrupted by Reki who told him "C'mon, you know you want to hop on~".

Langa nodded and placed the skateboard on the ground, Y/N and Reki watching as Langa attempted to get on but only ended up tripping and falling down, the skateboard going rolling down the street itself. "BWHAHA!" Reki laughed, seeing the poor attempt at skating, "C'mon, are you doing that on purpose!".

"It barely moved a inch!" "Yeah, so? Maybe we shouldn't be standing on it!" Y/N giggled and went to the skateboard, getting on top of it and beginning to perform an ollie over Langa. This only made Reki laugh more, telling Langa "See, even a kid can do it better than you!"

"I think its because of experience...." Y/N mumbled, remembering that she was exactly like Langa when she tried to skate for the first time. She mainly learned through watching skaters through the nearby skate park, as she was too poor to afford electronics like phones or computers to watch tutorial videos.

As Langa got up, Y/n told him "Y'know, if you want to practice you can get your own from Reki over here.". "Huh?" "He works part time at the skate shop over there, and he makes the best skateboard designs!" Reki sliding his finger over his noise in a proud way. "Is the skate shop hiring?" Langa asked to Reki, seemingly not caring over what he did, "I'm looking for a part time job."

"Oh....So you don't want a skateboard..." Reki said with a hinge of disappointment in his voice. "We are hiring~" Oka said, coming up from behind Langa and laying his hand on his shoulder. "Wait, you already hired Y/N!" Reki protested, Oka telling the younger boy "She's not an official worker, besides you know the saying "Three's company"."

"Even than, I have to do an delivery to a client some night this week, and neither of us can't do so I'm desperate." Oka said, soon asking Langa if he had a license. "Y/N, you can do deliveries right?" Reki aksed, Y/N nervously laughing and twiddling her thumbs. "I....Don't really have the best schedule to do so..." Y/N answered, Reki groaning.

As Reki attempted to Convince Oka that he can do the job, Y/N went over to Langa and told him "You know, if you don't want to work here you can always decline.". "No, I want in...' Langa said, a determined look now on his face

"I can do it!"

* * *

'Why can't I deliver it to them during the day?" "Because the gates don't open until late at night, newbie." Y/N played with the small fennec fox as Langa got his details about his Job from Oka, learning about "S" in the process.

"Ordinarily I go, but things have been getting packed up." Oka said, Reki speaking up and saying "It's the daycare chick!". "You're going on a date with her right, right!" "I wish!" As Reki and Oka began to argue, Y/N noticed that Langa was interested in the fennec fox, extending his finger out to him.

Y/N held out the fennec fox to Langa, telling him "Here, he's really nice.". Langa was about to grab the fennec fox but the fennec fox only ended up biting his finger. "OW!" Langa shouted, holding his finger as the fennec fox jumped out of Y/N's hands and onto the counter.

"But he bites..." Y/N mumbled, seeing the fennec fox proceed to bite Reki as well and go into Oka's arms. Y/N looked up and saw that the clock had read 5:40, meaning that shewas gone from home for at least 2 hours. 

"I have to get going!" Y/N said, grabbing her bag and rushing to the front of the store. "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow, and hopefully at "S"!" Y/N said, waving goodbye to the three males and leaving "DOPE SKETCH".

Y/N ran back to her apartment building, hurrying up the stairs and reaching her apartment. As she opened the door, she was greeted by her mom sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of wine next to her. "And now you want to show up..." Her mother slurred out, Y/N trying to walk past her but was grabbed by her arm. 

"The school called me," Y/N's mother said, Y/N freezing as she knew what her mom was going to talk to her about. "You missed a good chunk of class...skipped school again?" "Yes." "....You need to stop doing that..." Y/N's mother released her arm and sat back down at the table, taking another swig of her wine. 

"I can't keep getting these calls, Y/N!" Y/N's mother yelled, slapping her daughter across her face. Y/N fell back, holding the part of her face where she got slapped and tried to hold back tears. "Everyone was right, I should of had that abortion!" Y/N's mother got up and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her as she entered. 

Y/N heard that when her mother got pregnant with her, she had to quit being a prostitute. Many of her mothers friends told her to abort the baby, so that she can continue doing her job. She didn't listen and had Y/N either way...She considered it the worst decision of her life.

Y/n got up and went to her room, laying herself on the bed as she held tightly onto her worn out pillow. She didn't want to keep living like this anymore, she wanted to leave...

While it was impossible, she sometimes wished that her father came into her life and would steal her away from this terrible life.

* * *

After a few days, the day for the delivery came. God must have felt pity on Y/N, as her mother was out for the night, meaning she could head out to "S" without any worry. Though, she still had to be wary of when she came home, not wanting her mother to realize that she left while she was gone and face the worst beating of her life.

As the guards let Y/N into the mine, she skated through a wave of fellow "S" members, wither they be participants or watchers. She than saw Reki and Langa on a motorbike, heading over to them and hoping onto it at the back. "What's up guys!" She exclaimed to the two, Reki looking back and greeting her.

"You actually made it!" "I never miss "S"." Reki than handed Y/N a black bag, telling her "It's the client's, make sure we don't lose it.". Y/N nodded, The motorbike carrying the three youths reaching the gate surrounded area.

Y/N opened the black bag, wanting to see what the skateboard looked like.....and was greeted by a sight of a wrecked skateboard. The skateboard looked barely finished with scratches all around it. "Uhh, Reki?" Y/N said, Reki turning to her to see what she wanted.

"I think we have the wrong skateboard..." Y/N showed Reki the poor excuse of a skateboard, Reki's eyes widening as he saw it. "I grabbed the wrong one!' Reki shouted, knowing that client was probably waiting for him to give it to him right now.

Reki nervously approached the client, trying to explain the situation to him. "Are you really expecting me to ride on that chunk of Garbage!" The client yelled, furious as he had a "Beef' race today. "Listen, I could just get the right one-" "There's no way you an make it in time." Shadow came over to the two, explain that the race was about to start.

"Since you're the one that messed up, you go ahead and race him!" The client barked out at Reki, Y/N watching with worry. She wanted to help, but nobody wasn't going to listen to some random kid. "Langa, we need-" Y/N stopped as she saw that Langa was wrapping his feet onto the skateboard with duct tape. 

"Langa!' Y/N yelled out, causing everyone to turn towards the boy. "What the hell are you doing!' "I thought I skate." "But you can barely stand on it!" Y/N got off from the motorbikeand went over to Langa, Reki saying "Listen, Shadow is not going to give you any mercy....Trust me, you don't want to do this!".

Langa looked at Reki, seeing just how nervous he was about this. Langa began to hesitate, double thinking about this. "So, who will it be posers? I'm okay with taking you both out at once!" Shadow asked, mocking both Reki and Langa. Just than, Y/N said something that nobody expected.

"I'll go!"

Everyone went silent, Reki and Langa staring at Y/N as she covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. A small chuckle than escape Shadow's lips, which soon became a roaring laugh, the crowd joining in. "You-You can't be serious!" Shadow exclaimed, Y/N feeling a blush of embarrassment as she felt the crowd's gaze on her.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard, I have to give it to you!" Shadow continued to laugh, Y/N looking down with shame. Reki kneeled down, softly saying to Y/N "It's okay, Don't get involved any further." Y/N nodded, and Reki was about to tell Shadow that he was to race him instead, only to be interuppted by a familar voice.

"Now, I don't understand why everyone's laughing?" A pink haired man who wore a sakura themed kimono said, as he walked over to Y/N, "Last time I checked, anyone who has a board is allowed to skate here.". Everyone stopped laughing when they saw who it was, the person being Cherry Blossom, The AI skater.

Cherry Blossom looked down at Y/N, giving the girl a small smile. "Cherry, you can't be serious!" Shadow protested, but Cherry Blossom only kept his smile, showing that he was telling the truth. Cherry blossom kneeled to Y/N's height, asking her "Are you sure you want to do this?". Y/N thought for a moment, nodding in hesitance. 

Cherry Blossom than got up, announcing to everyone "It's offical, The "Beef" will be settled between these two!". Shocked Gasps could be heard as Reki went over to Y/N, grabbing her by her shoulders and saying "Are you crazy? Do you remember who you are dealing with?!"

"I do, and....this might be the only chance I have." "Chance at what?" Shadow came between the two, pulling on YY/N's cheeks as he told her "Well, This will be a nice change of pace, isn't that right cutie?". Y/N slapped his hands away, and looked away from Shadow as he gave her one of his smirks.

~~~~~~~

Y/N nervously stood at the starting line, trembling as she looked at the swarm of people watching her. "Kill her Shadow!" "Make that Brat go crying back home!" The crowd cheered, the side they were one clearly being shown. 

Reki and Langa both watched from behind Y/N, the two feeling nervousness over what was going to happen. Y/N was just a child, no way was she going beat Shadow, much less Navigate the area. Y/N looked back to see Reki and Langa giving her hopeful smiles of encouragement, knowing that deep down inside them, they were scared for their lives.

Y/N turned over to Shadow, who told her "This is your last chance, better use it to call it quits.". Y/N wanted to do that, but refused. She wasn't going to let this one time opportunity escape from her. Soon, the traffic light started to flash it's colors, signaling the race was about to start.

Red, Red ,Red ,Red....than all green.

Shadow took an early start, skating off away from Y/N. Y/N stood where she was, fear coming over her. "I can't do this...." She thought, about to yell out that she didn't want to race anymore. However, She felt someone push her, looking back to see that it was Langa.

"Go, Y/N!" Langa exclaimed, Y/N soon going down the hill with her skateboard. Y/N's Skateboard soon began to pick up speed, Y/N looking straight ahead as she began to catch up to Shadow. Voices from the crowd began to murmur, saying things like "She's actually catching up" and "The kid's actually going to pass Shadow..."

Shadow heard this, Looking back to see if Y/N was behind him. She wasn't, Instead she was neck and neck with Shadow. "Hi!" She sweetly said to Shadow, now going pass him. The crowd than began to cheer, seeing the sight in front of them.

Reki and Langa watched the race from the TV, seeing Y/N pass Shadow right in front of them. "You seeing this?" Reki asked, Langa nodding as cheers came from the people behind him. Cherry Blossom than went towards the two, clearing his throat and saying to them "If you want, I can have you guys watch your little friend more closely."

The two nodded, Following Cherry Blossom to a purple and black motorcycle with a sidecar. "Hop in, we don't have time to waste as they are about to reach the mines." Cherry Blossom said, Reki jumping onto the back of motorcycle and Langa onto the sidecar.

Meanwhile, Y/N was having the time of her life. Her heart had never been this fast in her entire life, and she was loving every second of it. Shadow was less than amused, taking out some of his explosives and throwing it at her skateboard's wheels.

"No way am I losing to a child!" Shadow yelled, gleefully watching as the explosives went to the wheels....but Y/N managed to flip her skateboard over the explosives. "WHAT!" Shadow thought, seeing that the explosives were now heading back to him. He moved his skateboard to a another side, barely dodging the explosives. 

Y/N giggled as she entered the inside of the mines, Shadow closely following behind her. Y/N soon saw a change in scenery, with brightly colored lights and graffiti on the ground. "Scared yet?" Shadow asked, Y/N turning back to look at him.

"You made it all the way to the final stage, Do you have the guts to at least pass it Little girl?" Y/N went back to face forward, looking around to see if there was a safer way for her to skate without having Shadow take the lead. 

She than saw a small pole that was hanging out from the bridge she was skating on, an idea coming to mind. She soon began to skate the opening of where the pole was, quickly skating down it. "Somebody help her!" A voice yelled out, seeing that Y/N was about to reach the end of the pole, "She's going to Fall!"

"That's my plan..." Y/N whispered, her skateboard finding air as she held onto it, Shadow finding a perfect moment to get back the lead. He threw explosives up at the air, hoping for them to reach her skateboard's wheels.

Y/N looked down at Shadow, smirking as she mouthed "Good try". She than raised her skateboard up, her legs now free as she went into a position that was reminisce of jumping. Everyone watched in horror....and Wonder as the young girl flew over to the finish line, the explosives in the back becoming fireworks behind her.

It was almost as if....she was flying.

The motorcycle carrying Cherry Blossom, Reki, and Langa than arrived, The three looking up as they saw what Y/N was doing. "Y/N!" Reki and Langa screamed in unison, fearful of what the outcome of this was.

Y/N only thought to her "This is the best day of my life!" as she put the skateboard back down, holding onto it tightly as it reached the ground and skated past the finish line. At first, there was only silence.....than loud cheers erupted from the entire crowd.

Reki and Langa sighed in relief, Cherry Blossom starting the motorcycle back up and saying "We should congratulate her...". Y/N stood up, wiping sweat away from her face as she saw the cheering crowds. "Did I win...." Y/N mumbled, her eyes widening when she came to the conclusion.

"I....I won!" Y/N exclaimed, stopping her skateboard and throwing it in the air, catching it as it fell. "Y/N!" Reki called out, Him and Langa going over to the young girl. "Did you see that!" Y/N said, Reki nodding and excitedly told her "We saw Everything, you were incredible!"

A crowd soon started to form around Y/N, going from congratulations to questions on how she did that trick. "Seriously, you have to show me that move!" Reki exclaimed, Y/N half heartedly laughing at the older boy. Y/N than took a quick glance at someone's watch, seeing that the time was 3:35 am. Her mother should have been home by now.

"Uhhh, I need to head home!" Y/N said, Reki and Langa now noticing the time. "I'll take you home, follow me!" Reki said, taking Y/N's as he dragged her away from the crowd and back to the motorbike that he and Langa took to get here.

"And just like that, she's gone..." Cherry Blossom thought, a smile creeping on his face. "Just like Cinderella, she now must leave the ball after stunning everyone..."

"Cinderella.....A fitting name for her indeed..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, We're here." Reki said, parking the motorbike in front of the apartment building. Y/N hopped off, Langa asking her. "Will you be alright? Your parents must be worried..." asked, Y/N stopping in her tracks when he said "Parents". 

  
"I'll be fine..." Y/N told Langa, turning around to face the older boy. "You guys need to head home as well." "Crap, you're right..." Reki started the Motorbike back up, heading off as Y/N waved goodbye to him

.  
Y/N than sighed in relief as she watched the motorbike that carried the two males left her sight. Y/N headed inside the building, walking past the receptionist who looked up from their book for a bit to see who it was. As Y/N headed up the stairs, she thought to herself "Please don't be home...", praying that her mother was not in the apartment.

  
Y/N took out her apartment's room's key and unlocked the door, her heart rate rising as she looked inside her apartment. Realizing that the coast was clear and that her mother was not yet home, Y/N entered the apartment with a giddy look on her face.  
As she went into her room, she flopped onto her bed and turned over to face the ceiling. "Did I really just do that...." Y/N muttered, thinking back to her race with Shadow. She at first wanted to believe that everything that happened was a dream, Y/N just daydreaming it.

However, the adrenaline that was in her felt so real, that it couldn't be fake.....no way it was.

  
Y/N grabbed her skateboard, holding it close to her as she closed her eyes to get some shut eye. "Man, I really did that..." Y/N thought, a smile creeping on her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Y/N was surprisingly happy when she woke up the next morning, a smile on her face for the majority of her morning. Y/N's mother was confused, wondering what possessed her daughter to feel this way. "I just am." was the only answer Y/N gave to her mom before she left the apartment, skipping the entire way to school.

  
Her classmates and Teacher were just as confused, some students staring at Y/N for the majority of class. "Now what's got her smiling?" Tomoe said under her breath, her head resting on her hand as she glared at Y/N.   
Once the bell rang for Lunchtime, Y/N ignored Tomoe as she tried to get her attention, not wanting her day to be ruined. "Y/N! Come over here!" "Nope!" Y/N ran away from Tomoe, sticking her tongue to the blondie as she headed into town.

  
As she entered "DOPE SKETCH", She saw Oka at the counter, scrolling through his phone. "What's up!" Y/N greeted, heading over to the counter and playing with the small fennec fox who was laying on it. Y/N leaned over the counter, wanting to see what Oka was looking at.  
"Cinderella?" Y/N asked, seeing that on the phone's screen was a forum that was talking about the most recent "Beef" race at "S". Oka looked over at Y/N, telling her "It's about a new skater, apparently she took someone's place for a "Beef' against Shadow despite being a child."

  
Y/N eyes widened, knowing who exactly Oka was talking about. "Did....Did she win?" Y/N asked, trying to pretend that she wasn't aware of who this "Cinderella" was. "Surprisingly yes, the name Cinderella being given to her as she left soon after." Oka said, Y/N holding back her smile.

  
You didn't know how much she wanted to brag to the man, telling him about how she managed to pull the trick she still can't get over. "Well, that's cool...anyway-" "Hold it." Oka grabbed the hood of Y/N's hoodie, pulling her into the counter.

  
He than showed Y/N the phone screen, which showed a picture of her up in the air, holding her skateboard up in the air while in a jumping position. "This you?" Oka asked, Y/N freezing while having a nervous smile on her face. "Y....Yes...." Y/N answered, not wanting to lie to Oka.

  
Oka put his phone down on the counter, sighing as he told her "Don't really know if I should be impressed or angry...". Y/N looked away, Oka's reaction not being what she expected. "Sorry..." "Y/N, With how many you attend you should have been aware of how Dangerous "S" could be." 

  
As Oka kneeled to Y/N's height, Y/N started to twiddle her thumbs, not knowing what she should say. "Does that mean I'll have to stop going to it?" Y/N asked, Oka shaking his head. "No, I can't force you to stop going....." Oka than took Y/N's hands, a sincere look on his face as he said "Just don't do what you did ever again...."

  
"I can't imagine what would happen if you got injured or worse...." Oka stopped as Y/N took out her pinky finger. "I won't..." Y/N said, Oka smiling and crossing his pinky finger with hers.

  
But, He didn't see Y/N secretly crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Reki and Langa couldn't make it to today's "S", as Reki was busy teaching Langa how to skate. It was just Y/N for today, still attending it despite no "Beefs" being planned. Y/N had her hood over her head, not wanting anybody to recognize who she was.

  
Y/n didn't like how almost everywhere she went, it was either "Cinderella this" or "Cinderella that". It was less flattering and more annoying. As Y/N headed up a rock, she sat down on it and looked down to see skaters either standing around or on their skateboards.

  
She looked over and leaned back a bit, seeing that Shadow was there, the man clearly getting irritated as a trio of skaters started to talk about "Cinderella" around him. "She's not here?" "Man, Thought I could get a look from her in here." "And to think she was the reason I came here tonight..." Shadow gave the three an annoyed look, scaring them away from him.

Y/N chuckled, not realizing that she was losing her balance. As Y/N fell back, she tried to grab ahold of the rock, but only ended up missing it by an inch. Y/N closed her eyes, ready for the impact of the hard ground to come into contact with her back.

  
But instead, she heard the sound of wheels and felt two arms grab a hold of her. Y/N slowly opened her eyes, seeing that world was now moving, despite her staying still. Just than, a muscular with honey red eyes and messy green hair in a ponytail, with a large, Black, circular tattoo looked over to her, skating as he asked her "Alright, Kid?". 

  
Y/N's eyes widened as she realized who the man was, in shock that he was directly talking to her. "J-Joe..." Y/N stuttered out, Joe chuckling as he saw her surprised face. Y/N looked up to see who was carrying her, covering her mouth when she did.

  
He had long pink hair in a high ponytail, and wore a black balaclava on his lower face. It was Cherry Blossom from yesterday, and here was Y/N, being carried by him. "You almost took a big fall, Little one." Cherry Blossom told Y/N, not recognizing who she was due to her hood.

  
Y/N blushed, not knowing what she should say. Two of the biggest skaters in "S" were right in front of her, and Y/N was trying her hardest not to fangirl. Y/N tried to hide her hoodie over her face more, wanting it to be completely covered, But Cherry Blossom managed to take it off.

  
"Now why are you hiding-" Cherry Blossom stopped what he was going to say, seeing familiar (E/C) eyes stare at him. "Cinderella?" "Hehe...yeah, It's me..." Joe skated closer to the two, wanting to see "Cinderella" with his own two eyes as well.

  
"What, That's her?" Joe asked, Cherry Blossom nodding as Y/N nervously waved back. "I expected you to be older..." Joe muttered, but he rubbed his head as said "Well, Nice to see skating has impacted all ages and genders!".

  
Y/N giggled, until a loud voice yelled out "Guys, I think I found her!". Cherry Blossom and Joe turned back, hearing a aggressive voice yell out "If it's that Cinderella Brat, bring her!". "Is that..." "Yep, Shadow..." Cherry Blossom soon felt Y/N closely cuddled into his chest, her eyes shut again but in fear.

  
Cherry Blossom felt....attached to the child for some reason.

  
"I better get going..." Cherry Blossom said, Carla quickly glowing as he ordered her to go faster. As Carla took off, Y/N looked down at the AI skateboard, thinking to herself "It actually is true, it really is an AI...".

  
Cherry looked at Y/N with a smirk under his balaclava, saying to her "Impressed aren't you?". Y/N nodded, a smile on her face as Cherry Blossom skated to a spot where nobody could find the two.

* * *

"Now, I want you to answer this question honestly." Cherry Blossom said, Y/N nodding as he held her "S" badge, "Where did you find this and How did you know this was used for here?". Y/N explained to Cherry Blossom about how she found it on the ground, hoping this would be a good enough answer to keep him off her back.

  
Cherry Blossom nodded, believing what Y/N said to be true. "And what about here, How did you find this place?" "Why do you need to know about that?" "Not many kids come here, much less heard about "S"" Y/N glanced away, not wanting to say it.  
"Cinderella, I need to know..." Cherry Blossom said sternly, crossing his arms as Y/N stayed quiet. "I have a name you know..." Y/N mumbled, Cherry Blossom sighing when he saw that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. "....I was running away from home..." Y/N said, making Cherry Blossom's eyes widen. 

  
"I tried running away from home one night, and I found the gate...." Y/N looked away, her hands in her hoodie's pockets. As Y/N looked back, she saw that Cherry had a concerned look in his eyes, kneeling and asking Y/N "Rough place back at home huh?". Y/N nodded, looking down as she balled both her fists up.

  
"Don't pity me..." Y/N thought, knowing what was going through Cherry Blossom's mind right now. He was probably thinking about how sad Y/N must be, living with an Abusive mother and dealing with a shitty school environment, "S" being the only thing to help cope with everything.

  
Cherry Blossom softly patted Y/N's head, a small smile under his Black balaclava. "Well, You don't need this anymore..." Cherry Blossom said, ripping the badge up as Y/N watched in horror. "What are yo-" "From now on, you have a free pass as "Cherry's little friend"." Y/N looked at Cherry Blossom annoyed, hitting him as he could only laugh.

  
"Going home..." She muttered, not wanting to admit that she was thankful Cherry Blossom wasn't kicking her out. But, if she was honest...."Cherry's little friend"? That was the thing the guards were going to think she was now. Cinderella was starting sounding a lot better to her.

  
As Y/N was about to walk away, Cherry Blossom asked her "Can I get your name, if Cinderella isn't it?". Y/N stopped, thought for a moment, and told Cherry Blossom her name, running back home as Cherry Blossom watched.

  
"What a strange girl...." Cherry Blossom thought, getting back on Carla and skating off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Here's all the police records with the name Y/N attached to them." Carla said, Kaoru thanking her as he scrolled through them on his computer. He went to the section regarding Runaway cases of female minors, only finding one.

  
Kaoru clicked on it, reading what the record said. Apparently, The young girl who ran away was named Y/N L/N, who didn't get that far. According to her when the police asked her questions about why she tried to run away, she wanted to escape Okinawa as she "Hated the life she lived there".

  
Y/N's home life was investigated, Where it was revealed that her mother was a former prostitute named M/N L/N, who had to stop her activities once she became pregnant with Y/N. The living conditions Y/N and M/N had were unfit and shabby, but there seemed to be no evidence of hostility between the mother and daughter. 

  
The case was closed after that, infuriating Kaoru when he finished. "They just closed a case and took the mother's word without investigating further?" Kaoru thought, now knowing why Y/N refused to talk about her home life.

  
It was because nobody was going to believe her, just like the police.....


	4. Chapter 4

It was the afternoon when Y/N came across a box as she headed back home. The box looked worn and didn't seem to be anything special, but it was what was inside that caught Y/N's eye. Y/N looked inside, to see a small white kitten meowing at her. 

  
Y/N smiled, picking up the kitten as she said "Hey there....". The kitten meowed again, cuddling into Y/N as she giggled. "Who would leave you alone like this?" Y/N asked, looking around to hopefully find someone. Y/N sighed, seeing the kitten paw at her as If they wanted her to take them home.

  
"I can't bring you with me." Y/N said, putting the kitten back in the box, "My apartment doesn't allow animals.". The kitten sadly meowed, Y/N bending and petting them on their head. "Don't worry, I'll promise I will visit you whenever chance I get until you find a home." Y/N told the kitten, standing up and walking away.

  
She didn't notice that a boy was watching her the entire time....

* * *

For the next few days, Y/N tried her best to visit the kitten every chance she got. She always brought cat food and milk that she bought at convenience stores, so that the kitten wouldn't starve.

  
However, when she came this time a little late, she saw a boy she never saw before playing with the kitten. The boy had jet black hair, wearing a long sleeved black undershirt with an unusually styled school uniform and a white beret over his head.  
The boy was bended down, sticking his finger inside the box and playfully watched as the kitten pawed at it. Y/N didn't say anything, only slowly walking towards him as she didn't wanted to ruin the...sweet moment.

  
Y/N stopped when she got close, hearing a laugh escape the boy's mouth. Y/N than bended down next the boy, the boy not noticing her as he was his attention was to the kitten. The kitten meowed softly, causing both Y/N and the boy to look closer at the kitten....both of them hitting their heads together.

  
"Ow!" Y/N held onto her head as she looked over to the boy, seeing that he was rubbing the part where he hit his head with Y/N. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, Yeah....I'm fine." Y/N stood up and extended her arm out to the boy, The boy about to grab it but looked up and blushed as he saw Y/N.

  
"...." "Are you going to just sit there?" The boy snapped back to reality, taking Y/N's arm and getting up. "I see you befriended Shiro already." Y/N said, The boy blushing and asking her "Shiro?". "That's the name I gave them." Y/N picked up he kitten, handing over to the boy.

  
"Want to keep them?" Y/N asked, The boy blushing again and shaking his head. "I'm not allowed to have pets." The boy told Y/N, Y/N frowning and looking down as she held the kitten close. The boy saw this, feeling terrible when he realized that Y/N probably couldn't take the kitten in as well.

  
"We can both take care of them...." The boy said, Y/N looking up with wide eyes, "We can both take care of Shiro, and hopefully wait to see if someone has a heart and take them in." Y/N nodded, a smile on her face. The boy blushed again, nervously smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

  
"My name's Y/N." Y/N introduced herself, putting the kitten back inside the box. "Miya....." The boy named Miya shyly said, Y/N laughing to herself as she hugged him. Miya stepped back as he felt her arms go around him, his blush getting brighter.

  
Miya wrapped his own arms around Y/N, softly smiling to himself. "Gotta get going, see you later Miya!" Y/N said, waving goodbye as she left to head back to her apartment. Miya waved back, now realizing something that never happened before...

  
"She....She didn't know who I was...."

* * *

Miya Chinen was afraid to get close to people, not wanting them to leave just like his former friends. Y/N was the first person in a while to approach Miya and be his friend. It was probably because that Y/N wasn't aware of how much of a big deal Miya was, and honestly....to Miya, he liked that.

  
Finally, someone who wouldn't consider themselves inferior to him...where he could enjoy skateboarding for the first time in forever. 

  
Miya tried to keep his status as a candidate a secret to Y/N, not wanting her to feel like he looked down at her. Y/N was too special to him, the only friend he had. He hadn't enjoyed skating in such a while and it was all thanks to her.

  
He cherished the time he spent with Y/N, wither it be taking care of Shiro or skating together. Miya....fell in love with Y/N. He never told her, as he knew she just saw him as an older brother. He could see why, given on how he was three years older than her. 

  
Though, Miya didn't mind being seen as brother to Y/N as that caused some playful interactions between the two. Since he was older, he could call Y/N "pipsqueak", which lead to Y/N puffing her cheeks rather cutely in annoyance.

  
Miya ended up getting protective around Y/N....a little too protective. Since he didn't want Y/N to leave, he tried to get Y/N to spend time with him whenever she was free. Miya would get persistent when he asked Y/N if she had time to hang out, sometimes refusing to leave her side until she was done.

  
Miya didn't want to be a bother to Y/N, afraid that if he was, Y/N would leave him. But, he also didn't want her to distance herself away from him. Y/N didn't mind at first, finding it cute that Miya followed her around like a like a lost kitty. But, she didn't like on how much Miya wanted to be around her.

  
Reki and Langa were worried for Y/N, seeing that she was missing work hours. They tried to ask what was happening, but Y/N only told them that she was simply "Hanging out with a friend". The two didn't believe it, seeing that Y/N was refused to go into more details about it.

  
Y/N knew that Miya's friendship with her was important to him, and she didn't have a problem with that. But she just wanted to tell him...

* * *

Y/N ended up falling of her skateboard, Miya laughing as he skated past her. "C'mon Y/N, What's with you today?" Miya asked, skating back to her with a playful smile. Y/N looked up, telling Miya "I just...Don't feel like skating today...".

  
Miya chuckled, saying to Y/N "Welp, guess you just have to watch me then!" as he skated away, not bothering to look back to see Y/N's annoyed expression. Y/N got up, sighing as she grabbed her skateboard and was about to get back on it to catch up to Miya, only to hear Reki call out her name.

  
"Y/N!" Reki said, him and Langa skating over to the young girl. Reki saw that Y/N was sweating profusely, breathing heavily as she wiped her forehead with her arm. "Are you alright, you can always take a break." "I can't, not if he still wants to be here..." Langa raised a brow, curious on who "he" was.

  
"Whose "He"?" Langa asked, Y/N freezing when she realized she said to much. "You know what, I need to get going." Y/N said, skating off away from the two older boys. Reki and Langa only looked at each other, following Y/N as they still had questions.

  
Y/N saw Reki and Langa skate next top her, trying to ignore them. "I can't talk right now." Y/N whispered as she skated faster, "If he sees me talking to you guys, he'll get the wrong Idea.". Reki didn't quit, saying to Y/N "Tell us about him, and we'll leave you alone.".

  
Y/N sighed and stopped her skateboard, about to say something only for Miya's voice to ask her "Y/N! What's going on?". Miya skated over to Y/N, looking over to see Reki and Langa next to her. Reki's eyes widened, recognizing who Miya was.

  
"Miya Chinen?" Reki asked, Y/N looking at him in confusion. "You know who he is?" "You don't?" Y/N saw that Miya was now embarrassed, a irritated look on his face. "He's a candidate for Japan's national skateboarding team, practically a prodigy." Reki explained, Y/N getting surprised by this new information.  
"You never told me that." Y/N said to Miya, who instantly grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away. "So, I don't need to..." Miya mumbled, but was stopped by Reki. "Now who said you can just drag her wherever you go?" Reki asked, Miya releasing Y/N and telling him in a sing songy voice "Because we're friends~"

  
Reki looked over at Y/N, who nodded to confirm that this was true. "That still doesn't give you the right to do this to her," Reki said, seeing how nervous Y/N was, "She doesn't seem to be enjoying any of this."

  
Miya clicked his tongue, saying "If you care about her so much, how about we race for her?". Reki was taken back, seeing that Miya was really serious about it. "If I win, Y/N stays my friend," Miya than walked closer to Reki as he gave him a mischievous smile "And if you win, You're allowed to not let her hang out with me."

  
Y/N stepped between the two, telling them "Hey, I think I need to consent for this first?". Miya and Reki didn't seem to hear her, making her sigh. Now, two of her friends were starting a "Beef" because of her and she was absolutely powerless to stop it.

  
"I'll race...."

  
Miya, Reki, and Y/N looked over to Langa, who had just spoken up, offering to be the one to race against Miya.

  
"I'll be the one you can race against..."


End file.
